AGRIDULCE AMOR
by Seiryu Sama
Summary: Ya está harto de ser un juguete, y debe acabar con esto, aún cuando su corazón se rompa sin remedio.


BETTEN SWEET LOVE Seiryu 

**kokoro_no_koori@starmedia.com**

  
  
"EL SOL ME DIO LO BUENOS DIAS Y SU CANTO CALLO AL MOMENTO  
DE MIRARME UN INSTANTE DENTRO  
Y VER QUE MI CORAZON YA NO LATIA.."  
  
  
Ikki observaba atónito a la figura que se erguía desafiante ante él..Aún no lograba digerir lo que había oído.  
  
- ¿qué..qué fue....qué fue lo que....dijiste? - preguntó el fénix con los ojos abiertos de par en par  
- Lo que oíste..¿no entiendes acaso?...este es el fin, se acabo, terminamos, the end, owari..ya me fastidié de estar contigo.  
- ..Pe...pero..pero por qué..por qué Seiya - dijo el chico mayor con el corazón a flor de piel.  
- ¿Hm?..¿sinceramente?..no creo que quieras oír la verdad.  
- ¡¡Seiya!!  
- Esta bien, esta bien....la verdad es la que ya dije, me aburrí de ti y todo lo referente a esta estúpida relación.  
- Pero creí que teníamos algo..  
- Jeje..creíste mal mi amorcito.- rió burlesco - para tener algo, como dices, ambas partes deben estar interesadas en mantener una relación y por mi parte.bueno..  
- ¡¡¡¡Dijiste que me querías!!!! - dijo desesperado el fénix  
- Palabras...solo palabras que se utilizan para conseguir lo que uno quiere..solo eso  
  
"POBRE ALMA MIA QUE POR VENCIDA TE DISTE  
EL DESTINO TE DOBLO LA MANO  
Y ANTES QUE SALVARA EL ALBA EL GALLO  
LA OSCURIDAD VINO Y PERDISTE..."  
  
- ¡¡yo jamás utilicé esas palabras de esa forma!!  
- Pero si tu nunca utilizas esas palabras, corazón - dijo sarcástico el chico de ojos castaños - jamás dices algo cariñoso...es propio eso en ti.  
- No te entiendo..¿acaso es eso?  
- Y aún lo preguntas....como si no importara..dime Ikki, cuántas veces en los años de relación que tuvimos me dijiste...."te amo"  
Ikki no quería creerlo, pero era cierto..al autoevaluarse no podía creer que fuese verdad..el jamás le había dicho a Seiya las mágicas dos palabras..pero acaso ¿era necesario? Pensó, acaso ¿no lo notó con cada beso, cada caricia, cada noche pasional?, cómo pudo pasarlo por alto.  
  
- Seiya....yo...  
- No vayas a decir algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después..esta bien, me utilizaste, fue bueno mientras duró, pero como dije, ya me cansé.  
  
"NO TEMAN ENTONCES VERME CAMINANDO  
QUE AUNQUE SONRIA, HABLE O CANTE,  
MIRADME DENTRO, ADELANTE  
QUE SIN ALMA PUEDO SEGUIR VIVIENDO."  
  
  
- ¡¡¡Seiya yo te amo!!!!  
- ¿Y me lo dices ahora?...¿y qué quieres que haga? ¿ que corra hacia ti y me pierda en tus brazos y que te diga que soy feliz y que me quedaré a tu lado? ¡¡¡por favor!!!, tu solo no quieres perder tu juguete.  
- .Seiya. - dijo el fénix en un hilo de voz  
- si, tu juguete.solo te importa tu propio placer, eres frío, me tratabas como tu juguete sexual (IKKI sukebe!!) - dijo Seiya mirándolo fríamente - para eso puedes comprarte un muñeco inflable o pedirle prestado a Habú el suyo - rió.  
- Tanto daño te he hecho...  
- ¿Daño?..no amor, me abriste los ojos, ahora sé que el amor no existe y que uno solo utiliza a la otra persona para satisfacerse.  
- ¡Espera!  
- Tranquilo Ikki, ya saque mis cosas de tu apartamento, creo que me iré a Kasagawa o algún otro buen sitio..en todo caso, le dejaré la dirección a Sahori-sama si es que por esas casualidades de la vida te interesa ir a visitarme...por que lo creas o no.yo aún te considero mi amigo.  
- ¡¿Tu amigo?!...¡¡cómo diablos deseas que sea tu amigo después de todo lo vivido!!  
- Lo lograrás, solo sigue siendo tan frío como hasta ahora y listo...no dolerá.  
- Espera...¡Seiya!..¡¡Seiya!!..¡¡¡SEIYAAAAAA!!!  
  
"Y SI ALGUNA VEZ ME VIERAIS LLORAR,  
ENTONCES Y AHORA NO VAYAS A CREER,  
QUE HASTA UN MAL ACTOR LO PUEDE HACER  
REIR POR DENTRO Y LAGRIMAS DERRAMAR."  
  
Ikki cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y en su pecho el dolor  
de la fractura de su corazón no lo dejaba respirar.  
Frío, indolente, sarcástico...¿cómo fue que le hizo tanto daño a ese dulce niño para llevarlo a transformarse de esa manera..en qué momento..cómo no lo notó..¿acaso todo lo que Seiya le reprochó era cierto?, ...¿era cierto?  
  
* * *  
  
Dos cuadras más allá, en una plazuela, Seiya apoyó su espalda en el tronco de una árbol. Mordía su labio inferior al grado de hacerlo sangrar mientras bajo los dorados rayos de sol sus ojos se volvieron lluvia. Sus piernas se volvieron de papel a causa del dolor y su pecho crujía al romperse su corazón con cada lágrima desbordada..Ese día fue como si diez años se le hubiesen venido encima, sus ojos perdieron esa alegría y viveza ; su semblante jovial se hizo cenizo, todo, todo a causa de las lágrimas..cada una de ellas llevaba un sueño roto que al caer a la hierva se perdía entre la maleza al igual que la esperanza de volver realidad sus anhelos algún día. Deslizándose hacia el suelo con la espalda aún pegada al árbol, se abrazó así mismo y lloró amargamente..lo había intentado, con todas sus fuerzas trató, pero el jamás podría ser frío y se odió a si mismo por llorar desgarrándose el alma por amar a alguien que jamás dejaría de ser frío, por amar a alguien que jamás cambiaría....por él.  
  
"ANOCHE MI ALMA DECIDIO RENDIRSE,  
NO DIGO QUE NO LO HAYA DESEADO,  
PUES YA LO HABIA PENSADO,  
SOLO FALTO VALOR PARA DECIDIRSE.."  
  
~ ~ ~ O W A R I ~ ~ ~  
  
  
DEDICATORIA : este fic esta dedicado A MI, SOLO A MI Y UNICAMENTE A MI...*ES BROMA*..esta dedicado a todas aquellas chicas que comenzamos a amar a ese chiquillo de ojos y cabello castaño cuando Kary nos entrego el hermoso fic  
"Rosas de Hielo"..Ella me ayudó a querer de forma infinita a Seiya..  
¡¡¡¡GRACIAS KARY-CHAN!!!!  
  
Habu: un momento, yo quiero saber que diablos hago en este fic y eso de el muñeco inflable hay que aclararlo, yo no tengo ese tipo de cosas (dice mientras oculta algo bajo las cobijas de la cama)  
IKKI : yo quisiera saber que tipo de fijación tiene Seiryu con ponerme siempre en pareja con Seiya.  
Shiryu : yo también quisiera saber eso.  
Shun : y yo  
Seiya : ¿qué?, ¿tan mal se ve nuestra pareja?  
Seiryu : eso mismo quiero saber yo, desde un principio me gusto y así se van a quedar.  
Shiryu : no es justo.  
Seiryu : (con un tridente y unos cachitos en el cabello, aparte de la mirada desquiciada) jejeje por eso yo soy la que escribe los fics..yo hago lo que deseo con ellos.jajajajaja  
Shiryu, Shun, Seiya; Ikki y Habu ( en un rincón): creo que se esta volviendo loca....eso de pelear todo el dia con Kusanagi por Yagami la esta dejando asi  
Seiryu : (con su tridente en la mano parada sobre la PC) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAAJAJAJAJA!!!!!  
  
^.^'..fin jeje

Regresar


End file.
